Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango
"Wags The Dog He Likes The Tango" is a song from Toot Toot!. It was also supposed to go into the Surfer Jeff video but was shown as a bonus instead of in the actual video. Origins This song only has 3 lines. In the video, Wags and Dorothy dance the tango together. Production Greg does lead vocals and Murray, Jeff, and Anthony provides the backing vocals. Jeff also provides the voice for Wags the Dog. Song Credits 1998 Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Wags' Voice - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Paul Hester * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Version * Vocals: James Arthur Chen] * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Wags' Voice - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Paul Hester * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Flutes - Wendy Clarke, Sarah Beggs and Agatha Yim * Clarinets - David Thomas and Craig Hill * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Timpani - Christine Turpin * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Harp - Yinuo Mu * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Song Lyrics Wags the Dog, he likes to tango. Wags the Dog, he calls it rango. Wags the Dog, it rhymes with mango. (Short cello instrumental break) Wags: Ruff! :| (:| means "repeat" in music terms) Episode Performances *Music & Musical Instruments *The Body *Dressing Up (episode) Video Performances *Toot Toot! *Racing to the Rainbow (cameo) *Surfer Jeff (bonus song) Album Appearances *Toot Toot! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Repeat Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9